dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DaMigster
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Cosmiggy, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cosmiggy page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Head of Ravenclaw (Talk) 04:23, December 8, 2011 Gregory Marcus Johnson Your character has been sorted into Hufflepuff. Please create your character page Gregory Johnson when you get a chance with all your characters info. Since you already seem to have put some in a blog, I'll move it to this page for you. Also, when you get a chance, please create your Template:Cosmiggy for roleplaying. If you need any help, or have questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Migs, mukang sayang-saya ka ah. Hyugabyakugan12 09:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Characters You can have multiple characters. I'll go sort your other one soon. Also, I'm going to take the talk bubble you put on my talk page, and make it a template for you. If you do a second talk bubble for your second character, I'll add it into the template as well. Once I finish the template, I'll post how to use it here on your talk page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Talk Template The talk template you created looks great, and the coding was almost correct. I changed a couple minor things, so you can use it like this: This will create somthing that looks like this: So, if you would use this for rping, that would be great. Once your second character is ready, you can ask me, and I'll add your second bubble to your template, and show you how to use it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :When you posted again on my talk page, I noticed that you posted the whole code for your talk bubble again. You really don't need to do that, instead use the template, like I showed how to do above. It suts down on your work, and it also makes the pages have lett code on them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been going back through your edit, and had to replace everywhere you posted the whole code for your template. If you would please just use: It would really make my job easier. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::It is like that, but stop editing your template. You need to leave it as is, because when you change it, you make changes to everywhere it's used. If you want to test it, do so on your talk page, or your user page. Also, please don't delete or change posts on people's talk pages. Other than that it looks like your doing good! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:42, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Since you have two characters, I expanded the code in your template to include both. I copied your first talk bubble, and changed the name and picture. If you would like, feel free to edit the colors and such in the template, but leave the overall coding the same. Here's how you use it: And here's what comes out: Let me know if you need anything else. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Bernadette Johnson Your character has been sorted into Hufflepuff. If you need any more help, let me know, and I'll do what I can. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Patronus You can't do a patnonus until 4th year, and you probably won't learn it until 5th or 6th. It's too powerful of magic for a first year to know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Animagus You cannot be an animagus until 5th Year at the earliest, and probably not until 6th or 7th. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Character Your character Albus Delacour has been sorted into Slytherin. Please create your character page Albus Delacour, and your talk bubble when you get the chance. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :I updated your talk bubble template as requested with the basic code for your new characters. Use them like this: They currently look like this: You'll need to go in and change the colors and such to your liking. If you need any other help, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:42, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :I went in and fixed your template. I added the colors and such, but you should look at the code so next time you can do it. It's really just the same as a talk bubble, just many put together. Anyway, it's fixed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Character Your character has been sorted into Ravenclaw. Please create your character page Maureen Archuleta when you get a chance. Also, add to your your talk bubble template Template:Cosmiggy, when you can for roleplaying. If you have any questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Our practice will be once I have assembled the entire team. I hope that will be soon, seeing as we only have 3 spots open, and tryout rp's going on to fill 2 of them. Talk Bubbles You did a good job editing it and everything, the only thing you forgot was if you notice at the end of the code are a lot of } brackets. You need two at the end in that row for each talk bubble to close off the code. You didn't add those, so it messed up the whole thing. I put back the bubble you tried to add, and added those brackets, and I think it's working fine now. Here's your new talk bubble: Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:20, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Nationality Cosmiggy, I'm half-filipino, Half-British, and one third of Fijian.. I'm not sure with the british part though. My family is all filipino, but i was born in fiji so yeah... that's sweet of you, mate. It would be great. Any of char's would be brilliant to be friend.. ''Lucy Anne Potter'' (Life is a sea just go with it) 06:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hello there, I was wondering if would your character Albus Decalour be friended my character Nathan Thompson. Please i hope you.. thanks for reading ''The Mad Hatter Is Chasing You'' (Need help?) 01:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Prefect Your character Albus Delacor has been made a prefect as you requested for Slytherin. This also means you get the Chat Moderator priveledges. Try to be in the chat, and in your House common room to help other students. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I think you can deffinitely be an dmin next term. As for the teaching position, you might want to speak with Bond about that... Thanks! Hayward67(Send Me an Owl) 03:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Deathly Hallows Game I'm watching the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Game videos on Youtube. I've watched the Chamber of Secrets chapter, the giant spider did take a peek at the hole. I've watched Harry battle the Carrows, McGonagall fight Snape, Molly fight Bella. I'm currently watching "A Giant Problem". Yeah I admit, its mental. Hahaha. McGonagall rocks. Hyugabyakugan12 (-_-)Itadakimasu!(o_O) 11:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) You will have to ask User:Windsword7 about this. I think it is a great idea and your right Jasmine is not very active. Hope to see you on the field soon. User:Peislandgal The New Enemy The New Enemy is back up for roleplaying! Echostar 12:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Herbology Homework I think your herbology assignments look great, and I like how you have both written essay homework, and rp homework. Let me know if you need any help, but I think it looks great. Also, I talked with the admin team, and we have no problems with you teaching Herbology, so I'll go add your teacher to the teachers page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey the snitch will be up soon on the quidditch game. Check it out. --~Peislandgal 20:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:GM No problem! Echostar 11:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Archiving 1. Create a page called General RP:Herbology/Archive1 2. Copy and paste all the stuff you want to archive to that page. 3. Delete everything you archived from the original page. Echostar 12:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubble Code So, I noticed you've been putting this code: I am Cosmiggy and I am Born Within. In your talk bubble code on the herbology page. I plan to delet it, as it's taking up a lot of room on the page and such. However, if you would still like to use it, add the code to your talk bubble code on your template page, and it will pull the code from there, and not take up the room on the rping pages. To add it to your talk template, go here, and copy the code above into the time line, so it looks like this: time= I am Cosmiggy and I am Born Within. - } If you need any help, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Herbology Professor Your Professor's office is here: Herbology Professor's Office. I'm going to edit your teacher's bubble to have the links to your office and detention page and such, like all the other Professor's bubbles. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:29, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Wizard Art I'll let you know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't heard from HoR, but I'm going to approve this unless he says otherwise. Remember, this won't begin until next semester (mid-march), but you can start working on setting up your classroom, assignments etc. Will you be using your current Professor to teach this, or making a new one? If you're making a new one, let me know and I'll create you an office and such. If you're using your current Professor, still let me know as I'll need to think about how to alter your talk bubble so you have the appropriate links to both classes on there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sig Hi cosmig, I'm loving your sig, but here's a suggestion: you could make the last bit a link to your contributions! Re: That's fine, it was an easy fix. And you can make a George Weasley talk bubble if you like; that's fine with me. Make sure you model it on the Template:Ollivander and just use different colors and pic, because Bond added a few things to make it more like the GM template. Echostar 19:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :I updated your talk bubble with your new bubble as follows: I think the problem that you keep having is the following: Notice all the } at the end? You need two of those at the end FOR EACH BUBBLE. When you add a new bubble, make sure you add two more at the end to close off the code for the new bubble. I think that's the problem you keep having. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Message *First, check you quidditch post Match:Hufflepuff VS Ravenclaw - February 22nd, as you say you grab the snitch, then go try to score. I'm pretty sure you didn't mean snitch, and also you can't just grab it, you have to make an attempt, then let the GM determine what happens. If you need to, check the new Match:Gryffindor VS Slytherin - February 22nd and see how they did it. *Secondly, I'm fine promoting you to admin, but I would ask that you watch your coding. Once example is that you usually post like this: ...and it really would be better if you could have it all on a single line, and you don't need to put Template in front of your name, plus if you could start your posts with talk bubbles on a new line, that way all the start of the talk bubbles line up on the left side of the code. That would help a lot keeping the code clean. Ther than that, I think you're a good rper and will make a good admin. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) New Teacher Does your new teacher, Professor Serafina Ochondra, have a page or an office yet? If not, let me know, and I'll find an office for you and assign it to you. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :I will add the appropriate "Teacher" links to your bubble for your office and class. When you create your office, remember to also put it on the Marauder's Map where you think it would appropriately go. In fact, if you have the time, could you double check and make sure all the teacher's offices are on there? If not, that's fine. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Did you add your office, or should I do it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:00, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Wehn you get a chance, would you also "decorate" your classroom? You'll be rping here, but you also have a classroom to decorate and such, and explain what your topic is here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:09, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Transfig Homework No, I just mean give me a real scenario where it would be useful. For example "I could use basic transformation to turn a flower into an umbrella to keep me dry in the rain". Something like that. Professor Kinsel is an auror, so he wants the kids thinking about how they can use the spells effectively, and not just lerning them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Ghoul Studies I know you're friends with the teacher for this class, so could you help him get his class set up? He'll need these things General RP:Ghoul Studies, Ghoul Studies classroom (which is for a description of the class), Ghoul Studies Professor's Office, and Detention:Ghoul Studies. Also, once his office and classroom are created, could you add them to the Marauder's Map? Let me know, and I'll make sure the teacher links are on his talk bubble. With those things done, this class should be ready to start next semester. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :No rush, since this doesn't need to be done for a couple weeks. Also, both of you need to remember to create your character pages for your teachers Professor Serafina Ochondra and Professor Sebastian Charlemagne, and put basic background stuff and such on them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) A.P. Presentation (For non-Filipinos, just ignore this message as it is, well, written in Tagalog. I really need to give this meesage to him since we're going to perform it on Monday.) Miggy, eto na yung mga sasabihin mo: (kasama yung title) A. Pagpupunit ng Cedula Noong 1896, nagtipun-tipon ang mga Katipunero upang punitin ang cedula bilang hudyat ng kanilang paghihimagsik laban sa mga Espanyol. B. Kabayanihan ni Jose Rizal Noong 1896, pinatay si Dr. Jose Rizal sa Bagumbayan na ang tawag ngayon ay Luneta sa pamamagitang ng Firing Squad. C. Pagtatahi ng Watawat Noong 1898, tinahi sa Hongkong ang Watawat ng Pilipinas nina Marcela Agoncillo, Lorenza Agoncillo at Delfina Herbosa de Natividad. D. Kasarinlan ng Pilipinas Noong Hunyo 12, 1898, winagayway ni Dating Pangulong Emilio Aguinaldo ang watawat ng Pilipinas dahil lumaya na ang Pilipinas mula sa mga Espanyol. E. Pagtatatag ng Pamahalaang Komonwelt Noong 1935, nanumpa si Manuel Luis Quezon bilang unang pangulo ng Komonwelt. F. Martsa ng Kamatayan sa Bataan Ito ang paglakad ng mga sundalong Pilipino at Amerikano mula Mariveles, Bataan hanggang San Fernando, Pampanga na naging sanhi ng pagkamatay ng libu-libong katao.